dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slade Wilson (New Earth)
Snake Plisskin??? The trivia section has a passage comparing Deathstroke to Snake Plisskin. The only common ground between the two is that they both wear eye patches. While I enjoy trivia as much as the next guy, this seems to border more on wishful thinking and (dare I say it) fan fiction than genuine trivia. Should this be removed? --Brian Kurtz 13:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Haha, yeah, that was me. I believe I wrote that while I was half asleep and watching Escape From New York, while I was editing the Deathstroke page anyway. I'm not at all attached to it, go ahead and delete it if you want, it is wishful thinking, but I put it in more as like a sort of "If you enjoyed Deathstroke, perhaps you might also enjoy...", and I stuck it in with some other similarities. :I will say in my defense however, that while Snake is very different than the sadistic mass-murdering Deathstroke we see today, I was instead referencing the earlier Deathstroke, from simpler times in his own title, which I collect nigh-religiously. He wasn't always evil, he spent a really long time as a reluctant anti-hero. :And there are a weird amount of coincidences, even if they are just that. They have pretty much the same background, they talk the same way, Slade looks like Kurt Russell, their names could be easily confused in a game of telephone... the eye thing, and they both debuted within a year of each other. I recommend picking up the post-apocalyptic Elseworlds "Deathstroke Annual #3," I swear if you gave Plissken some powers and put him in a comic, they would be like the same person. :Again though, I honestly couldn't care less if somebody felt it didn't belong and removed it, I wouldnt've put it down at all if they had been made like two years apart. This is sort of part of my whole little thing I'm doing right now where I'm testing our informational boundaries. I didn't get it from anywhere else, and it might even be fair to call it "invalid", but... it certainly is weird. ::- Billy Arrowsmith, 14:17, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia Section I'm totally cool with the speculation I wrote being removed, it was, after all, comparison and not data. But... what happened to the bottom of this page? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Must be some bug in the template. Switching over to the tag seems to have corrected it. The Paradox 17:01, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Wilson Deadpools last name is also Wilson. Is there any connection? SLyfoX999 (talk) 19:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :When Rob Liefeld created the character, he showed it to Fabian Nicieza, who was writing Teen Titans at the time, and he was told that the character resembled Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) very closely. So, Nicieza gave Deadpool the name Wade Wilson as an in-joke. - Hatebunny (talk) 19:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC)